The Nice Guy
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname*Ryan Evans has always been the nice guy. That's just who he was. But when a close encounter with the girl of his dreams occurs, he decides it's time for some action on his part But will he finally get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Evans is your typical high school guy. 

Well, not really.

You see, Ryan is one of those nice guys everyone knows. You know what I'm talking about. The guys that will always be there for you, that never do anything wrong, and crush on the hottest of girls but can never make a move.

This all describes Ryan Evans. Especially the last one about crushing on the hottest of girls.

Yes, Ryan Evans has a huge crush on such a girl.

Well, more then a crush really, but he could never tell her that!

Yes, Ryan Evans is in love with the one and only Gabriella Montez, one of the most popular girls at East High.

She's beautiful, well-liked, and nice to evreyone.

She used to date basketball captain Troy Bolton but that didn't last long seeing as how Troy is the biggest man whore at East High.

Yes, I said it, man whore.

Anyway, Ryan has been in love with Gabriella since the minute he laid eyes on her last year.

She was a new student trying to find her way around the school when she bumped into Ryan, knocking them both down to the ground.

Being the gentleman he is, of course Ryan helped her with her books.

But as he helped her stand to her feet, his eyes connected with hers for the first time.

And that was it.

Since that day, Ryan has liked no other girl but Gabriella.

But she only sees him as a good friend and there is nothing he could ever do to change that.

That was Ryan Evans' destiny. To be the best guy friend to the most beautiful of girls who never loved him back in the way he wished.

Or was it...?

* * *

A/N: I found inspiration at the movies. This will have sexual situations and language but I don't think it's enough to but the rating up to M. I could though, just tell me when you start reading future chapters. I don't think Troy will be evil in this one, he'll just be metioned. More details, um, Ryan and Chad are best friends and Sharpay is one of Gabriella's best friends so they're both popular, plus this adds more of a connection wih Gabby and Ryan. I hope it isn't too confusing so far but, bare with me please. If you liked my writing before, read this please. 


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he was supposed to be doing something right now, but he couldn't remember what. He never seemed to think straight when she there. 

There she was, Gabriella Montez. Ryan Evans' whole heart and soul. She was feet away from where he stood, talking with her best friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister. But Ryan wasn't near as popular as Sharpay so they only associated at home.

Ryan just stood there, leaning against a row of lockers, taking her in.

She was so beautiful. Her long, curly brown hair shined from the light hitting it just so, her smile as she laughed was the most gorgeous thing he had come to know, she looked to have the softest skin you could ever touch, and he drowned her chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes began to trail farther down to her round,

"Hey man!"

Ryan quickly looked away from Gabriella and turned toward the voice only to bump his head into his locker's open door.

"Dude you okay?"

"No. I am not okay Chad. I just slammed my head into a locker thank you very much."

"Sorry dude but I wasn't the one distracted by Gabriella Montez."

"I couldn't help it. She's just so"

"Yeah yeah I know. I have to listen to it everyday."

"Sorry."

"Hey you're going to the party tonight right?"

"What party?"

"What party? Dude that's really funny." Chad laughed making Ryan even more confused.

"No seriously what party?"

"Dude, how can you not know what party. It's at your house tonight!"

"What?"

"Yeah. It's all over school. Aren't your parents out of town or something?"

"Yeah, sabbatical to South America."

"Well word spread around school and now your place is the place to be tonight."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Well someone did. You know anyone with a big mouth who loves to party?"

Ryan gave him a look.

"Besides me."

Then it clicked. Rushing down the hall to the familiar pink locker, Ryan found his sister touching up her make-up.

"Sharpay did you say we were having a party tonight?"

"Ryan, what did I say about talking to me at school?"

"Forget that, did you?"

"Yeah so?" Answering him as she powdered her nose.

"So? Mom and Dad leave us home alone and you already decide to throw a party and invite the entire school?"

"Yeah."

She turned towards him, seeing his shocked look, she decided to explain.

"Look Ryan, empty house and no parents equals big party get it? Plus daddy just refilled the liqour cabinet so it only seems right for us to help him empty it again."

"This is so a bad idea Shar."

"Listen, have you ever let go and had fun? I mean come on Ryan, live a little. You only have one life."

Shutting her locker, she shimmied down the hall, random guys whistling at her.

"Oh, Gabby will be there if that sweetens the deal a little. See you at the party bro!" Sharpay called after him before disappearing.

He knew this party was a bad idea. Lots of teenagers together, hormonal and drunk does not equal a good thing.

But then he thought about one thing, Gabriella was coming.

Now he couldn't wait for this party.

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Not terrible right? The next chapter involves the party and an interesting Ryella situation... 


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Ryan raced home in order to get ready for the party. 

He had to make a great impression on Gabriella.

Maybe they'd dance and he'd hold her tight, until before you knew it they were sharing their first kiss.

Just the thought of kissing Gabriella finally, only heightened Ryan's already happy mood.

* * *

He decided on a nice white dress shirt and dark bue jeans topped with a white fedora, hats were his signature thing. 

By as late as 10:00 pm, people just started arriving and already many of them were drunk.

As Ryan navigated through the crowd, he spotted Chad and wnet up to him.

"What's up Chad?"

"Not much dawg." Chad answered giving Ryan a guy handshake. "This party is off the hook."

"It's alright I guess."

"Are you kidding? A couple girls are dancing in the kitchen stripping off their clothes and others are out back in the pool making out. This is heaven."

"Have you seen Gabriella?"

"Nope. She got here just when I did. I don't know. Ask your sister."

"I'll do that. See you later."

Leaving Chad, Ryan made his to the kitchen where, sure enough, three or four girls were dnacing on the counter taking their clothes off. Leaving that, Ryan went upstairs hoping to find Sharpay or Gabriella.

Coming upon Sharpay's room, where the door was open, he found her and Zeke Baylor, one of the basketball players making out heavily on her bed.

"Uh, Sharpay, I don't mean to disturb you but, have you seen Gabriella."

"No, last time, I-I saw her, she-she was d-downstairs, oh god that feels so good Zeke." She barely got out on account of Zeke's mouth on her neck.

"Okay thanks. I'll just close this." Meaning the door, which he was glad he did because he already saw too much already.

Reaching the stairs with means to go down, Ryan stopped when a certain familiar brunette head was making its way up them. Implanting his feet right where he stood, he watched as Gabriella staggered her way to the top of the stairs until she was inches in front of him.

"Ryan. It's so good to see you. I, have been looking, everywhere for you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. There's some-something that I, want to tell you. In private." She whispered the last part of her slurred sentence in his ear before taking his hand and heading towards his bedroom.

Stumbling her way inside, she pulled him in and shut the door, locking it behind her. Turning towards him, she gazed lustfully at him before bringing her lips to his.

She tasted like a mixture of alcohol and strawberries & cream flavored lip gloss(my fav). Ryan definitely didn't get what was going on.

"Um, Gabriella. What-what's, g-going on?" He asked her between her kisses.

"I'm kissing you."

"Yeah I get that but why?"

"Ryan don't you understand? I like you. I always have. And I know that you like me."

"Yeah I do but"

"But nothing, just let this happen."

Kissing him again, this time with a lot of force, she pushed him back on to the bed as she pulled her blouse over her head, revealing a satin light pink bra.  
Climbing on top of him, she hiked up her little black skirt and undid the buttons of his shirt andpulled it off, all while kissing him.

"Um, maybe we, we shouldn't do this."

"Why? I mean, you want me and I want you. Why shouldn't we sleep together?"

"Because you're drunk for one thing."

"No, I'm not drunk. Not at all."

Taking him in another kiss she started to unbuckle his jeans, but he grabbed he rhands, stopping her.

"Come on Ryan. I want you inside me. I want you to be my first. Please Ryan." She pleaded with him before grabbing her head and stumbling off his body.

"Gabriella you should really lie down okay?"

"But I thought you liked me? Haven't you been wanting this?"

"Yeah but, not like this. Not with you drunk not knowing what you're really about to do. That shouldn't be what your first time should be like. It should be special. With someone you really love. Come on, you can sleep in here."

Picking her up, he lifted the bedsheets, laid her head on top of one the pillows, and covering her up. He was about to leave her when she pulled him to lay next to her. Her head rested on his bare chest and he stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. He suspected her to be asleep so he rested his own head back and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard her whisper something in his ear.

"I love you Ryan." Kissing him on the cheek, she settled back into his chest before falling asleep.

So many thoughts were racing through Ryan's head.

_Did she just say that she loved me?_

_No, she couldn't have._

_How could she love me?_ _We're just friends_.

_I mean, I love her but she doesn't know that._

_Does she?_

"I am so confused."

* * *

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting the big L-word from Gabriella were you? Well, you know me, I like to keep you guys wondering. The next chapter, the morning after... 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if any of you thought that Gabriella was a little out of character. But I wanted to start the story with a shocker so that kinda explains Gabriella's momentary laspse of uncharacterness. Apologies! And now, the morning after...

* * *

The sun shined bright, illuminating the two bodies intwined with one another in the king-sized bed. The curly-headed brunette had her head resting atop the pale blonde boy's bare chest, her hand on his shoulder, his arm securely around her waist. But then, she began to stir. 

Awakening from her sleep and sitting up, she clutched her head and groaned from the pain.

"That's what I get for drinking one too many glassfuls of that punch." She murmured to herself.

Her eyes began to adjust and she could finally take in her surroundings. It looked familiar but with her throbbing headache, she couldn't think of where at the moment. Turning her head, she glanced behind her, only to catch the sight of a shirtless Ryan Evans sleeping next to her. Looking down, she saw she was only in her bra and skirt.

_Oh my God._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her scream immediately woke Ryan causing him to bolt straight up and fall over the side with a big bang. Rubbing his now throbbing head, he stood up and found an awake Gabriella clutching his dark blue sheets tightly to cover her chest as she looked around obviously confused.

"Um, Gabriella," she turned towards him, fear shown in her eyes,"Look, I know what you're thinking but nothing happened. You were pretty wasted when I found you and I um, I thought it best to let you sleep it off. So I, I carried you up here to my room and that's, that's all that happened. Really."

Ryan didn't think she needed to know about the part of her jumping into bed with him, ripping their clothes off, and her pronouncing her love for him.

"Okay. Then why were you sleeping in the bed with me?"

"You kinda pulled me in with you and I couldn't move away. So I stayed with you. But nothing happened, I swear."

"I believe you Ryan."

"Do you, you know, remember, anything about last night? Anything?"

"No. Not really. I hope I didn't do anything crazy."

"No, not at all. I got you up here before you did."

"Thanks Ryan. That was really nice."

"Hey. You're my friend. That's what friends do."

Smiling sweetly to him, he smiled back to her.

"Well I, I better leave you to get dressed. You can go use Sharpay's bathroom, I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow some clothes either."

"Okay. Thanks again Ryan. You're a sweetheart."

Standing up from the bed, finding her shirt, and covering her chest with it, she kissed him on the cheek before slowly making her way to Sharpay's room.

Plopping on his bed, so many things buzzed through Ryan's mind.

Should he have told her the truth?

Would she even believed him?

No. He did the right thing.

He should just forget last night ever happened.

But a part of him didn't want to.

* * *

After getting to school, Ryan went striaght to his locker just as Chad appeared. 

"What's up man?"

"Not much, you?"

"Nah. But the party was banging right?"

"Oh it was banging alright."

"So what happened to you man? Did you ever find Gabriella?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. You diasppeared upstairs and I don't see you until this morning. Something must have happened."

"Okay. Maybe something did happen."

"Oh man, tell the Chadster everything."

"Well, after I found Gabriella, she said she had something to tell me. So she led me to my room and started kissing me and wanted to sleep with me."

"No way! How was it?!"

"It didn't happen?"

"What?"

"I couldn't do that with her then. She was drunk."

"So wait wait. Let me get this straight. You're telling me, that Gabriella Montez, the girl you've been pining after, came on to you full-blown and you didn't do anything?"

"No, I didn't."

"You are such an idiot. Why didn't you hit that fine piece of ass?"

"Because she isn't just a piece of ass to me. And I could never take advantage of her like that."

"Whatever man."

"Let's just get to class."

Slamming his locker shut, Ryan and Chad walked down the hallway and turned a corner only to see Gabriella at her locker.

"Hey look there she is. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"No way man. This morning was weird enough already."

"I don't care. You wanna play the role of the nice guy, then you have to follow the nice guy guidelines. So, go up to her and ask her on a 'proper' first date. Go."

"Fine."

Leaving Chad, Ryan weaved his way through students until he was in front of Gabriella's locker. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, he was ready.

"Hey Gabby." Looking up from her stuff, she smiled.

"Hey Ryan. I want to thank you again for taking care of me at the party. That was really sweet of you."

"Yeah no problem. So um, listen. I was thinking, you see um. You see there's this killer meteor shower tonight and I know this great spot where we can see it up close. Do you think that maybe you'd like to go and see it? With me? Me and you. Together. Watching the meteor shower, together. Would you?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Trying to yeah. How's it coming out?"

"Perfectly. Um, yeah. I'd love to go out with you. Plus I've never seen a meteor shower before."

"Yeah it's amazing you'll really, wait, did you say yes."

"Yes."

"Yes you'll go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great! I mean, that's really, really great. Um, I'll pick you up at around 8:30."

"Okay. See you then." Closing her locker, she walked to her first class.

"See you then." He said gazing after her.

"So what'd she say dawg?" Chad asked from behind him.

"She said yes." Ryan answered dreamily, still following her departing figure."She said yes."

* * *

A/N: Well the morning after was definitely awqward, but it ended well right? The next chapter is the date, all Ryella. And come on you guys, please review more if you like the story. It keeps me writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

After hours of preparation, Ryan stood at Gabriella's front door ready for his date with her. 

He really couldn't believe he was standing here, or that he would ever stand here.

But here he was, waiting for Gabriella to answer the door so they could go on their date.

He loves that word now.

As he started to hum one of his favorite songs, the door suddenly sung open.

"Hey Ryan." Came her sweet, angelic voice.

God, he thought. She looked gorgeous.

Wearing a blue/purple off the shoulder shirt that reached down past her hips, skinny dark blue jeans, a white belt over the long shirt, and white pumps. Her hair was tied to the side, white shimmery eye shadow that lit up her eyes, and shiny pink lip gloss covered her soft lips.

_I wonder it that's the same lip gloss I tasted on her last night?_ He thought.

_Stop it Ryan, that night never happened remember?_

"Wow, Gabby, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I didn't dress really dress up."

"Doesn't matter. You look beautiful anyway."

"That's sweet."

"Well, we should probably get going before we miss the entire meteor shower."

"Lead the way Mr.Evans."

"Alright then Miss Montez."

Taking her arm and wrapping it around his, he led her to his car and they drove off.

They later arrived at the Lava Springs Country Club, Ryan and Sharpay's family owned the place so Ryan had total access 24 7.

"This is your secret spot to watch the shower?" Gabriella asked confused, yet amused.

"No. It's on the roof."

"The roof? What?"

"Come on."

After grabbing her hand, he took them to the top of the cabin that looked over the golf field(think about when Sharpay and Ryan were spying on Gabriella and Troy's picnic in HSM 2, but at night).

"Now, you have to go right to the edge here," He directed her where he said to go, "And look up at the sky."

Gabriella did as she was tld and looked up. what she saw was incredible. Tiny little lights racing across the sky like dozens of shooting star. It was beaufiul.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"Yeah, it is."

"I wonder. Are meteors like shooting stars? Can you make a wish on them?"

"Well, sure. Try."

Ryan watched with admiration and fascination as Gabriella closed her eyes, making a wish.

He couldn't help but wonder what she wished for.

Opening her eyes again, she met Ryan's cool blue eyes that hamonized the night sky and reflected the stars above(that sounds so cheesy).

"Thank you Ryan."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Ryan didn't understand her words, but that confusion was completely forgotten and replaced with the feel of her lips on his.

The kiss was different from the night before. He let this kiss take him away with only her in his thoughts.

_She's wearing the same lip gloss_, he thought.

He loves the taste more then anything now.

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like that chapter. It's not my best but it was hard trying to make it different from the Ryella date in "What I've Been Looking For". And, I know that the Ryella is moving faster then my other multi story, but this wasn't meant to be long. This was meant for like eight chapters. Plus, there's something you guys don't know about Gabriella, yet. So, just read, AND review, to find out. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Ryan and Gabriella's date, they were spending all their time with each other. 

It was like living in a dream.

Ryan never pictured himself walking the halls of East High hand in hand with Gabriella Montez or kissing her at his locker, or passing notes in class, or staring at each other and smiling during Miss Darbus's lectures.

But that's what's been happening to Ryan all week.

It was the end of day at school and Ryan was found at his locker packing up his bag when Chad came up to him.

"Hey dude." Greeted Chad.

"Hey."

"Man you've had that same dorky smile on your face all week."

"Well, what can I say? I'm happy."

"Hell yeah. You're going out with Gabriella Montez. And let me tell ya, it's about time."

"Yeah."

Ryan turned back to his locker, just to feel a pair of hands cover up his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Like I really need to guess. Chad doesn't smell half as good as you."

"Hey man I resent that." Chad interjected.

"Sorry man but it's the truth. My girlfriend smells ao much better then you."

Feeling the hands lift away, he closed his locker and faced the offender to find a smiling Gabriella standing next to Chad.

"Hey you." Gabriella said, giving Ryan a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Pulling her to him, he kissed her, this time more deeply.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. You guys are too nasuating to be around anymore."

"Sorry Chad." Gabriella said.

"I'll see you guys on Monday."

"See ya Chad." Ryan said before Chad left, leaving Gabriella and him alone.

"So what do you what to do this weekend."

"Well, I was kinda hoping that you would stop by my house tomorrow night."

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah everything is fine."

"Alright. I'll see you around seven?"

"Perfect."

Sharing another kiss, she pulled away and left.

_That was weird_. He thought.

_Something seemed wrong with Gabriella_.

_I guess I'll find out tomorrow night_.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I want some predictions from you guys on what you think is going to happen. I love it when you guys try to guess. The big Gabriella thing is in the next chapter. It's not really big but it does explain this speedy Rylla relationship and out of character Gabriella. Review and guess ; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well, I guess I couldn't wait to post the all too important chapter so, here it is. Plus I wanted to finish this story so I start posting my new one. Info on that at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was Saturday evening. The sun had set and we find Ryan Evans pulling into a familiar driveway belonging to his girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Exiting the car, Ryan couldn't help but feel curious about what Gabriella had planned. She had seemed strange on Friday at school and he wanted to discover what was up with her.

Exiting his dark blue metallic sports car(top down by the way), he skipped up the steps leading to the house's front door. After giving it just two knocks, it was answered by a smiling Gabriella. Seeing her smile automatically put a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in." She ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

After he shrugged off his sky blue sports coat, setting it aside, she took his hand and led him to the living room.

They sat closely together on the couch for awhile, until Ryan finally spoke.

"Okay Gabby, why did you want me over tonight? Not that I mind in the least. But something seemed wrong when you invited me yesterday."

"Well, I have something to tell you."

"I know. You said that. So, tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Okay." He watched as she took a deep breath before speaking again. "You know that I couldn;t remember anything that happened at the party right?"

_Uh-oh_, thought Ryan.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I remember. Everything."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

_Oh God. Is she going to break up with me now because of what happened at the party?_

Ryan didn't know what to say. Gabriella sensed this and quickly elaborated more.

"I remember how drunk I was and how I threw myself at you in your bedroom. And, how you didn't let it go anywhere because you knew I was not in my right mind. You didn't take advantage of me when many other guys would have. You're the most amazing human being I know Ryan. Thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome Gabby." He smiled.

"But there's something else."

"What is it."

"When I came on to you at the party, i was acting on my real feelings. It nothing to do with the alcohol."

_What?_

"I don't understand Gabby."

Moving closer to him, they were now inches apart, one of her legs draped over his lap as she stared into his eyes.

"When I told you that I loved you, I meant it. Every word."

"What?"

"Yeah. Ryan, I've liked you for a long time. Probably since the first day we met. Remember, in the hallway at school?"

"How could I forget? But, you dated Troy right after that."

"Yeah. That was a mistake. But I wanted to fit in and he was interested in me, so. But I never stopped liking you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I thought you only saw me as a friend."

Her answer made him suddenly start laughing. He couldn't believe that Gabriella, the girl he had been in love with for so long, the girl he thought only saw him as a friend, has been in love with him all this time and never told him because she thought he saw her as a friend.

You have to admit, the whole thing is kinda funny.

After his laughter subsided, he stroked her cheek affectionately and smiled.

"Gabby, I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I thought that you only saw me as a friend."

Now Gabriella laughed and Ryan joined in again until they stopped from lack of oxygen.

Grinning like mad, Gabriella leaned in a kissed Ryan hard and full on the mouth. Bringing his hand to cup the back of her neck, Ryan deepened the already deep kiss. They kissed for a long time before they pulled away breathlessly.

"Make love to me Ryan."

_Did she just say what I think she just said?_

"What?"

"Make love to me."

_Okay. She really said it._

"Gabriella,"

"Listen. I'm not drunk. We're not at a noisy, crowded party. And I really want this. I love you Ryan and I trust you. I want you to be my first."

_Okay. So the girl I'm in love with wants me to make love to her._

_Right now._

_Tonight._

_Whoa._

"But Gabby, are you sure? I would never put any pressure on you."

"I know that."

"And don't you think it's a little too fast?"

"No. I know you and I trust you, like I said. And I love you. I'm ready."

Ryan did nothing but think for the next few minutes. he though about everything that's happened in the past week and the past two years, since he first met Gabriella. He loved her more then anything.

With that thought in his mind, he captured Gabriella's lips in his.

That was his answer.

Kissing more feverantly, Ryan pulled her all the way on to his lips, moving his hands down her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about your mom?" He asked raggedly as she planted hot kisses on his neck.

"She's out of town til next Friday. We're alone." Kissing him once again on the lips. "Come on."

Getting up from his lap, she led him upstairs to her bedroom where their kisses resumed.

He placed heated kisses on her neck as he removed her thin pink tank top. At the same time, she hurriedly pulled off his black t-shirt, her hands then roaming over the newly exposed pale skin of his toned chest.

He bit back a groan at the feel of her hands on him, his own hands busy as they worked on the clasp of her bra. Undoing it, he gently moved it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor,

Reacting as a reflex, Gabriella quickly covered her chest shyly. Ryan chuckled softly and then took her hands in his, interlacing them together.

"You don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful."

His sweet whispers of admiration made Gabriella feel at ease and she immediately relaxed in his arms. Lifting her up, he carried her over to the bed and laid her on top. He then undid his dark blue jeans, slipped them off and joined her only wearing his boxer briefs(I can just picture Lucas in boxer briefs. God he's such a gorgeous man! Sorry, back to the story.)

Spreading himself over her, they shared a languid kiss, letting their toungues become even more acquinted with one another. Never leaving her lips, Ryan reached down and ridded her of her tiny boy shorts and undies, as well as his own underwear.

He began to trail his lips down her body. First her neck, then her collar bone, the valley between her breasts; this particular area prompting a load moan to escape Gabriella's lips, down her stomach, and further down as he laid kisses on her inner thigh. During all this Gabriella had thrown her head back in delight at the pleasure his touch was giving her.

Raising up to meet her lips again, Ryan postioned himself at her enterance. Pulling away, he looked her straight in the eyes, silently asking permission.

With a nod and an encouraging smile from her, Ryan carefully and slowly entered her in one smooth thrust.

Gabriella gasped in pain, stray tears escaping the corners of her eyes. Ryan kissed her tears away and whispered apologies in her ear.

Finally, she seemed to get used to the feeling of him inside her and her hips began to move. Taking a hint, Ryan began to move in and out of her. Slowly at first with increasing speed.

Gabriella began to meet his thrusts as they shared kisses and caresses. Each of them exploring the other's body with fascination.

Soon though, Gabriella felt an unfamiliar feeling deep inside her.

Sensing this, Ryan moved them so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap as they moved together still.

With his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck, he moved his mouth to the place where her neck meets her ear.

"Let go Gabby. Let go sweetheart. Come for me baby."

His husky whispers brought her over the edge. Gasping loudly, clutching the blonde hair that lay at the nape of his nape, and her head thrown back, she let the passion they created conssume her.

Ryan came not too long after with a final grunt and he dropped back and landed against the pillows, Gabriella against his chest.

Their breathing was short and hard as they came down from their high.

"Wow." Gabriella breathed out, holding on tightly to his chest. "That was amazing."

Bringing her head up, she kissed him slowly and lovingly before resting her head back on his glistening creamy white chest, flushed from their activities.

He laughed rolling on to his side, but still keeping her close as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." She smiled at his words as he brushed the stray curls from her face.

"I love you too Ryan."

"And I love hearing you say that."

She was giggling as he brought her to meet his lips.

"You know, Sharpay is having a pool party tomorrow evening. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know Ry. I haven't had the best luck at parties."

"Oh I don't know. The last party was pretty memorable. I don't know if it was you pushing me on the bed or taking your top off?"

"Ryan!" His comment earned him a playful slap on the chest from Gabriella and he just laughed.

"I'm kidding. And besides, this time will be different."

"How do you know?"

"Because this time, I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Oohhhh. That makes the party soooo much more alluring."

"So, do you want to go?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Now I get to see you in a bikini."

"Ryan Evans you've seen me in a bikini a good many of times before."

"Yeah. But now I don't have to imagine what's underneath cause I already know."

"Perv!"

"But you still love me."

"Very much." Giving hima quick kiss, a sneaky smile spread across her face.

"You know, we still have the whole night and all day tomorrow to be, all alone. Just the two of us." Empathisizing her meaning by laying kisses on his chest and neck.

"Right. what will we do with that time?"

"Oh, I have some ideas."

Both smiling devilously, they shared a kiss that led to many more passionate ones as they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now you guys know why Gabriella was so out of character and why their relationship was moving so fast. I hope the sex scene wasn't too bad or too graphic but I warned for M-rating in the summary! The next chapter is the last, just to end it. It'll have some humor so it'll make you guy laugh, hopefully. 

Oh, and I'm working on another story. But it will not be a Ryella. I need to take a break from the Ryellas til I get some new ideas. The main couple will be a surprise and may shock you so when it happens, I won't be offended if you stop reading it. And don't worry, Ryan will be in this new story. But his love interest will be an OC. Which brings me to my next thing. If any of you wish to be the OC in this new story, just private message me a description of what you look like, your personality, and the name you want your character to be named. If you fit the image, you'll be in the story! And will eventually date Ryan! If none fits, I already have another character in mind for the OC. And, just so you know, this story will be very AU so no comments about out of characterness or relationships moving too fast okay?

I love you all! Read and Review!


End file.
